


Things Only Naruto Could Make Him Say.

by TheSunEater



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Minor Sakura / sasuke, Sakura mention no Sakura bashing, Sasunaru feels, a bit - Freeform, i guess if you squint, i just felt like uploading, i uploaded this elsewhere before but yeah! Sasuke!, its not really sasunaru ?? But kinda, jailed sasuke, this is an old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunEater/pseuds/TheSunEater
Summary: A gamble, but a gamble that might finally get Sasuke out of jail. If only the proud Uchiha would play along! [Jailed Sasuke postwar, AU, it was an old take on how things could've gone.]





	Things Only Naruto Could Make Him Say.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set RIGHT after Sasuke returns to Konoha. Keep in mind, that this is something that could have occurred in my opinion. Please enjoy!

There was a loud banging on the bars of the cell that the Avenger sat in. "Uchiha, you have a visitor."

"..."

Sasuke didn't respond as he opened his emotionless, tired black eyes and stared down the guard. He didn't know the man and the man didn't know him, as was requested by the elders.

"I'll send 'em in." He said shortly, glaring down at his shackled and collared prisoner.

"Aa.." It was a small noise of agreement, but one the guard recognized as it was one of the only things he said.

Watching the well fed and rather disgusting guard walk out of the door to the hallway that led to his cell. Sasuke waited until he was far away before relaxing from his regal postion and cracking his stiff joints.

"Kuso.." How long had it been since he'd been detained in here? Nineteen, twenty days? It was possible that it had been longer..

Putting a marred and dirtied hand to his stomach, Sasuke sighed. Still nothing, he couldn't access his chakra anymore than he could believe that he'd been reduced to a pitiful mass of damaged skin and bones.

Clenching his fist, he shook his head and sat up again, no.

There was no one that he could allow to see him become weakened by such humorous forms of torture..

"Who's visiting me anyway..?" He muttered, running a hand through his mess of hair and wincing when he touched a bruise on his temple. That's right, an interrogator had lost his temper and..

"Oi, teme!" Sasuke almost flinched as he opened his eyes again, only to be met with bright blue orbs.

"Dobe..?" The hint of uncertainty at the end of his customary drawl was unusual, as was how gravelly and weak his voice actually was, but Naruto said nothing about that. Instead he laughed and nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Well duh! Who else do you know that's this good-looking?" Naruto opened his mouth to add something on, maybe a 'how are you?' or something of that nature, but stopped, just gazing at his rival. "You look like shit."

The announcement was so sudden that Sasuke actually snorted, a small smirk working it's way onto his face after a long time. "At least I have an excuse, _usuratonkachi_."

This time his voice was steady, and he almost gave away that he was proud of the feat.

Naruto, in turn, puffed out his cheeks and pulled out a carefully wrapped package that automatically lit up Sasuke's harried senses.

Tomatoes, rice, and if he wasn't wrong, _mackerel_.

It had been so long since Sasuke had eaten anything except for stale chunks of bread and unmanageable soup, if one even could call the grayish broth that the jailers served soup..

His attention snapped automatically to Naruto's hands and stayed there as he spoke.

"Sakura made some onigiri, since I finally got permission to see you, it's not much.." Naruto trailed off as he looked over his shoulder and pushed the bundle through the chakra infused bars.

There was a pause as Sasuke stared at the bundle, resisting the urge to lick his lips as the smell grew more potent.

Naruto watched, his smile dropping completely as Sasuke shakily unfolded his thin arms and leaned forward. His friend was no longer the strong, arrogant man that he knew could watch his back in battle. No, as Sasuke greedily ate one of the onigiri in one mouthful, somehow not choking, Naruto thought he somewhat understood that this was inhumane.

_To reduce him to this state.._

His mental ranting continued while Sasuke scarfed down the hot food, his expression turning more and more hostile by the second. "Oi, dobe."

Sasuke had finished eating by the time Naruto's expression had transformed into a full scowl. His hard, but neutral gaze was focused on his rival as his tossed the hand-towel he'd wrapped the food in back and directly at Naruto's face."Teme..!"

Of course, he couldn't reach through the bars, nor could Naruto, as per procedure, but the food..

"Arigato." The avenger said simply after a moment, his eyes leaving Naruto's face as he leaned back against the dark wall.

It was the only thing he could say. It was expected, of course, and brought the smile back to the slower Uzumaki's face. "No problem, Sasuke!"

He paused, before tacking on. "I'll try to get them to let m-.. Us visit you more. Don't worry."

Sasuke simply stared as the blonde babbled on, trying to cover his blunder.  _Did Naruto think him stupid?_

The Uchiha knew that no one else really cared to see him, especially if they had to go out of their way to do so, he was fine with that.

"Shut it, dobe." Sasuke commented offhandedly after another five minutes him rambling about everyone in the village. Naruto rolled his eyes, almost giving in too easily, before redirecting the conversation.

"Well if you don't want me to talk, you talk!" Before Sasuke could protest he bulldozed on. "What's your fondest memory from our time as genins with Kakashi-Sensei?"

Sasuke, in turn, stared him down as if he were stupid. Why would he answer that, even if he did have a moment he had automatically thought of. "Fuck off."

Naruto didn't let up so easily, whining and pleading for the next ten minutes. All of which Sasuke had to endure, as well, he couldn't move from where he sat.

After the 703th second, his patience snapped and he growled, choosing to answer rather than suffer. "Fine. If I had to chose, the mission to Wave Country, when we were fighting Haku."

As Naruto stiffened, Sasuke faltered for a second, wetting his lips before he plowed straight on. "I think you would find it strange, but when I jumped in front of you and took those needles, when you thought I died. For one moment, I gave it up. All the hate and anger and revenge. For one moment, my team, my.."

He looked down, his jaw working as the guard opened the door. Sasuke didn't notice that Kakashi and the Hokage, Tsunade herself, stood behind. Nor that they had relieved looks on their faces. "For my friends.. I was going to die, and it was okay."

Naruto sighed, wrapping his hand around the bars of the cell, regardless of the burns he'd receive, and smiling. "Teme, look up."

As Sasuke looked up, going to tiredly fix his glare on Naruto he found himself staring in shock. Kakashi was there, for once, actually looking proud.

As his old Sensei spoke, Sasuke felt the tension leave him. "Uchiha, Sasuke. The council of elders has taken a long, a very long, look at your past deeds."

Naruto closed his eyes as the man spoke, unable to hear the news if it was bad. "You are a murderer, a power-hungry traitor, you attempted to kill your old squad members on multiple occasions, and even the village itself.."

Sasuke's eyes flicked from Tsunade, who wouldn't look at him, to Naruto, who seemed to be praying, to Kakashi, who seemed to be acting as his personal grim reaper. "Aa.. In the past, I did."

Kakashi's visible eye crinkled for a second, almost a sign he'd said something right, before he cleared his throat and continued. "However, each the men you murdered or attempted to murder, you had reason for. Each time you attacked your teammates.."

Kakashi paused, knowing this was a lie, "They attack or taunted you first. Recently, you have proved yourself loyal to Konoha, by helping to save it in the past war. There were countless deaths avoided, simply, because of your actions. You could be an unmatchable asset to this land."

Naruto's eyes had opened and he'd forced himself to sit up, clearly ready for whatever came at this point. Kakashi's voice stayed neutral until the end. "Therefore, you shall not be executed, but you shall keep your chakra collar on for six months. During this time, you shall stay with a member of Anbu at all times, and after that period.."

Naruto and Sasuke were both staring at Kakashi, their eyes widening with hope. "I'll make sure, that you'll be free to go."

"Yes." His almost silent response was cut off by Naruto's loud whoop of joy and babbling.

But Sasuke was focused more on the fact that he was going to be free.  
No more shackles, _eventually_ no more collar, free..

" _Teme_!" Sasuke blinked owlishly as he realized that the cell door, the fucking _door_ he hadn't been on the other side of for _close to a month_ , was open!

It was seconds after he realized this, that the air was knocked out of him by an orange blur. "You're free! We did it! You're free!"

"Aa.." He whispered, laughing silently at the irony of the fact that he was still in a jail cell as he hugged the blond close. "I'm _free_.."

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like this fic? Want to support me or commission a piece? Check out my twitter and PayPal, linked on my profile!
> 
> Thanks for reading, all love is appreciated!


End file.
